


Distorted Reality

by WrittenKitten



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, hopefully, it'll make sense after reading the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenKitten/pseuds/WrittenKitten
Summary: "Your.. Scar, Butters."Kenny spoke and pressed his finger on the skin and started to trace down." It's gone."Can't reveal anything more here without spoiling the plot :) (btw he's referring to the scar on Butters eye from s8e1 )
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Distorted Reality

The soft breeze of the summer wind carrying the delicate scent of the flowers around was the first thing Kenny woke up to. Right as he awoke a gush of calm overflowed over his body. He smiled taking in a deep breath, his eyelids still glued shut. He'd never felt this good waking up, it was delightful. Soon, in the background a lowly violin started playing to a company his thoughts. Perhaps he had fallen asleep while listening to music, sitting outside on a bench to escape the life at home? 

His thoughts though where all of the sudden abruptly interrupted by a gentle voice. 

It softly chuckled before speaking."Wake up, Ken! We still have lots to do. How do you always manage to fall asleep the moment I look away?" 

Kenny could recognise that voice from anywhere. He opened his eyes to stare back into the soft blue ones of Butters. 

"Where am I-I mean _we_?" Spluttered Kenny out. 

"On are picnic, silly!" 

Kenny lifted himself up to notice that yes, indeed they were sat by a white and red plaid picnic quilt, a picnic basket on the right as well.

Another gush of wind flew past them which directed Kenny's attention to look up and turn his gaze forward.

He was severely taken aback by the gorgeous landscape that stood before him. He and Butters had apparently decided to spend their picnic up on a cliff covered with colorful flowers. Down below them stood a proud forest and a steep river as well. It was honestly breathtaking. 

"Woah.." Breathed Kenny out which caused the other chipper blond to giggle. Kenny turned his gaze towards Butter who had taken out a vintage porcelain teapot with flower detailing out of the picnic basket beside him. He leaned over and poured in each of the matching porcelain cups, before returning the teapot in favour of taking out the can of milk.

"Say stop when you think it's enough." Informed Butters moving over to pour into Kenny's cup. 

Kenny scrunched up his nose. "Wait where drinking coffee?" He asked surprised. 

Butter only responded with a quiet hum as he only kept on pouring, the coffee turning lighter in color as he kept on.

"Stop" Kenny informed picking up his cup of coffee. 

It was weird how the coffee was so perfectly temperature as he held the cup in his hands. Not too cold nor too hot.

Butters ventured directly without hesitation and took a sip of his coffee. 

Kenny stared at him with surprise seeing this when he then noticed what Butters was wearing. 

"Dude! I don't remember you wearing a dress. No shame or anything but isn't it cold?"

Butters simply looked back unfazed."I'm actually wearing a pair shorts under." Assured Butters lifting up his white summer dress to reveal a pair of matching shorts. 

"You're wearing a lot of white. Aren't you scared that you'll get them dirty?" Continued Kenny quirking a brow. 

"Well you're one to talk. You're wearing white as well." Butters pointed out which caused Kenny to flinch. 

He looked down and sure enough under his open parka where a pair white shorts and a matching shirt to go along. 

"That's weird.." He muttered under his breath closing his open parka. 

"Go on before the coffee cools." Reminded Butters changing the subject. 

Kenny's grimase returned once more as he looked back down at the cup of coffee. "To be honest I don't really like coffee that much." Kenny confessed at last. "But i'll give it a try" 

Kenny quickly took a swig of the dark liquid, quickly regretting his decision as the pungent taste entered his mouth. 

"Bleh, sorry." Kenny quickly apologised causing Butters to giggle once more. "You're pretty giggly today, aren't you?" Kenny teased causing another giggle to arrupt from the other. 

The two sat there for a while in comfortable silence, but something was still bugging Kenny and it wouldn't leave his mind. 

He looked around for the sound of that violin before turning back to Butters."Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"Nevermind" 

Kenny could only suppose he was hearing things, which wasn't something _too_ far fetched to be happening to him. 

Butters suddenly got this expression on his face as he remembered."I could use a bit of gum right about now."

He reached once more into the basket and pulled out a piece of gum. 

The younger blond chewed around for a bit before Kenny spoke once more. "Can I get a piece?" 

"Sorry, that was the last one." Butters apologised. But, that didn't seem to satisfy Kenny as he got a cynical expression. 

"Not if I take it." And before Butters knew it Kenny's lips where pressed on his. He let out a little noise of surprise into Kenny's mouth but soon enough he melted into the kiss. 

Kenny pushed Butters down on the quilt as they kept on kissing before the kiss ended abruptly and Kenny pulled away. Left was an immensely flustered Butters and a smirking Kenny. 

The darker blond formed his lips together and out he blew a bubble. The bubble popped and Kenny gathered it back into his mouth with his tongue. 

"Mmm, Strawberry." Kenny commented, his grin videning witnessing the others reaction. 

"Trator." Butters said playfully getting back up pushing Kenny lightly as well.

It was cute how the younger blond always played into things like this, even if it was to slight inconvenience. 

But.. Something _eerie_ suddenly caught Kenny's eye and he was snapped out of his thoughts. 

The flowing rivers waters had turned.. red. 

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Kenny. 

"What?" 

"The.. The uh river is uhm.." Kenny sputtered out moving backwards off the quilt. He had never seen anything of the sort before, at least not in real life. 

He was interrupted once more by an audible crunch from under his palm and he looked down to see that he had accidentally crushed a white flower. And looking up, it turned out that _every_ flowers petals had gotten its pretty colors drained. 

"Wait, what happened to the flowers?" Kenny gasped getting more worried by the second. This couldn't be good. 

"I don't see anything wrong with them." Muttered Butters looking worried at Kenny. "Are you feeling okay?" 

He would mabey have trusted Butters on this one if it weren't for the others innocence and naiveness sometimes. So, maybe Kenny was onto something here this time.. 

Kenny looked at Butters. His arched light blond eyebrows, perched soft pink lips, cute button nose, big blue worried eyes and.. wait. 

Kenny examined closer. Butters scar over his right eye was.. **gone**. Kenny howard his finger over the line where it should have been.

"Your.. Scar, Butters."Kenny spoke and pressed his finger on the skin and started to trace down." It's **gone**."

Buttes only hummed confused and innocent before a loud yelp escaped the other boy and he drew his hand back. 

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Kenny yelled grasping his right hand in terror as he had lunged away from the other, now partially laid on his back. 

Butters eyes only grew bigger in confusion as he blinked, a trail of blood running down his cheek. It rhymically dripped down Butters jaw and onto the white dress. 

"JESUS CHRIST HOW DID THAT RE-OPEN?! LI-LIKE THERE WASN'T EVEN THE SCAR-oOH GOD." Kenny heavily breathed."I'll get something from the picnic basket.. There has to be some napkins or-or something in there. I'll fix this! "

Kenny leaned over to the basket, trying to ignore his bloody finger. He stared aghast at the contents inside as he opened the lid, frozen in place as his jaw dropped. 

Inside stood the milk and teapot, discarded chewing gum wrapper and a plastic box with two sandwiches. But what horrified Kenny was what accompanied them. 

Off on the far left laid an albino rabbit with its stomach cut open, its organs spilling out along side with its exposed flesh. Ruthlessly stabbed into its throat was a knife and around its neck was a cute blue bowtie. Its mouth was still wide open in shock and the whole inside of the basket was drenched in its blood. The last thing Kenny remembered seeing before blacking out was its leg twitch and Butters voice hum. 

"Did you find anything?" 

… 

When Kenny woke up he quickly noticed that he was in an entirely different place. No peachy skies nor billowy clouds. No distant violins nor short cut grass. Instead, right above him stood a plain concrete roof and a cold floor below him. 

Kenny's breathing quickly quickened. His whole body was cold as ice. Lifting up his arm into view he noticed he wasn't wearing his usual parka he had been before, and after further inspection he noticed that he wasn't actually wearing.. _anything_ at all. 

It was incredibly dark in the room, the only light was from the cold dim one cast from the moon. Even so, he could still recognise that his shaft was exposed from between his legs, even in the narrow lighting, which did ultimately confirm his nude theory. But something seemed incredibly off with his body beside from him being naked. Dark splotches covered over his body. 

Where was he..? What had happened to him..? 

He quickly turned on his stomach and started to drag himself towards the window, his limbs feeling weak and miserable as his legs dragged behind. 

He collapsed on the ground with a grunt as his arms finally gave up when he arrived right by the window. 

His perfect place was gone, it was nowhere to be seen and there would never be a way to find it again. Had it all just been a dream? It had felt so incredibly.. **real**. 

He shivered only from the thought of it, and with a shaky hand he lifted it into view. It was bloody. Dark dried up blood covering his hands, arms, chest and legs. He felt nausea quickly engulfing him and he slapped his arm away from view. 

He lifted himself up to a sitting position, only then noticing that beside him stood an old bed frame and before it even registered where he actually was he noticed the gory trail of dried up blood leasing its way to the other side of the bed. 

Only a few inches behind the bed on the other side laid a corpse. It had rolled off the bed bringing the sheets with it and had then twisted itself in them. Stray chunks of red hair where scattered around it and it looked as though its scalp had bleed. The sheets where bloody and its hands were as well,a clear focus point of the blood on the nether regions of the corpse. (not related to menstruation) 

Kenny moved over to the body and carefully turned its head towards him. Back stared a cold and empty expression. 

It was.. Kennys mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thank you for reading! 
> 
> This was one of the story ideas I came up with while on my creative high and one I actually managed to finish. Though I did procrastinate on it but that's besides the point. 
> 
> This one's a bit more serious and dark than the usual fics I write. It honestly on paper was meant to be less dark but in writing it kinda changed. Don't mind it too much in my own opinion though. 
> 
> If the story wasn't clear enough in what actually was happening/happened then here's an explanation (also just some info on the characters and why stuff happened in a specific way) :
> 
> Stuart Mccormick has one day gone out to drink later than usual which leaves Carol Mccormick home alone. Kenny's still in his later teens/early adult years in this and he's moved out of the house, bringing Karen with him as soon as possible. As Kenny's gotten older he's started to value his life more and takes dying more seriously after getting the realization that it could be possible the next time he died he wouldn't wake up again. 
> 
> Well, his worries where of reason because as Carols sleeping soundly that night she wakes up to being forced into unexpected labour. It has been months, if not years since the last time Kenny has died and she is understandably unprepared. Now being years older in age and being completely home alone with the kids moved out and Stuart out of the house she is completely without her support and without any way of getting to the hospital. 
> 
> That night she breathes her last breath, leaving Kenny to find her deceased corpse when gaining consciousness. 
> 
> The start of the story starts off with Kenny waking up in a half dead state (like him being on the elevator towards the afterlife/ heaven). This half dead state is the imagination of the ideal life Kenny would want. A moment in time he would look back on being found of and something he would strive for making a daily occurrence, with, of course some minor differences. 
> 
> Kenny was supposed to be dead, or at least, he should have. His world crumbles before him and his elevator to heaven breaks down and plummets down with a rough crash. 
> 
> I always wondered what would happen if Carol would die. My answer, Kenny's no longer immortal. This explores what would happen as well if Kennys birth would be the cause of it, making Carols death a lot more dramatic with Kenny on the line.
> 
> Had a lot of fun while writing, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well :).


End file.
